


Change Up

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, F/M, Futanari, Male Marc | Morgan, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: What luck. If she couldn’t have her beloved Robin, all Tharja had to do was take the tactician's child.





	Change Up

Tharja hummed to herself, flipping through pages of her spellbook. She had to the perfect spell to cast on herself, to give her what she desired for the moment. Grinning, she closed the book and murmured the spell. When she finished casting it, Tharja felt herself, and by the bulge that emerged, she knew it worked.

All she needed was someone to try it out on, but the only person she wanted was Robin. Too bad the tactician had a spouse and even a child, far too busy to cheat on them with Tharja. She frowned and walked along, hiding her sudden bulge with her book. Who could she fuck with this new cock of hers?

Then, the answer came to her as a short boy bumped into her, dropping all of his books as their bodies collided.

Robin’s son. Morgan. “I’m sorry, Miss Tharja!” he squeaked.

She grinned and lowered to her knees.”It’s fine,” she replied, taking some of his books. He carried far too much for a kid his age. “Hey… let me help you out, Morgan.”

“Really? Thank you!” he smiled and followed Tharja into Morgan’s room. Due to Morgan’s height, he had a perfect view of Tharja’s behind, and his cheeks turned red at the sight. She had a beautiful, curvy body, and it made him awkwardly rub his legs as he walked. When they arrived at his room, Tharja closed the door with her foot. Morgan set his books down, wondering why she did that but didn’t question it aloud.

Tharja set his books down, then walked over to Morgan, leaning down so their eyes could meet. “You’re a bright boy,” she smiled, taking his books over to the others. Their hands brushed by each other, Morgan turning red as a result. “I could teach you a thing or two about magic… I’ll make you my guinea pig, hm? Oh… ignore that last part.”

Morgan rubbed his legs again. He felt hot down there, biting his lips. “I… I would like that! Mom is always busy and so is dad, so… I could always use someone!” his eyes traveled to Tharja’s legs, hiding half of his face with a book, but she knew he was staring. He looked at her stomach, and then… he noticed something. The bulge.

“Oh, mind my terrible manners, Morgan…” Tharja lowered her spellbook again. “You see, I cast a spell on myself, and it backfired on me,” she lied. “I now have a cock, and can only rid of it if someone helps…”

“A-Are you like me?” Morgan asked.

Tharja didn’t expect the question. “What do you mean?”

Morgan stepped closer to Tharja, lowering his voice. “Well… I’m a boy, but… I was experimenting, and I put a spell like that on myself. I don’t know how to get rid of it! I haven’t bathed with my friends in forever because I still have it! I have… a female part.”

“Oh,” Tharja smiled, wider than she expected. “We could use each other’s help,” she grabbed his hand and led him to bed.

What luck. If she couldn’t have her beloved Robin, all Tharja had to do was take the tactician's child.

She undressed Morgan and _oh my_. He told the truth. Instead of having a cock like most boys do, Morgan had a pussy, already dripping wet. She knew it was a result of him staring at her.

For a young, immature mage, the cast he dealt was far too advanced. No wonder he couldn’t turn himself back. First, though, Tharja wanted to play with him. She wet her fingers with her spit and spread Morgan’s legs, teasing his boy pussy with two digits. Morgan responded with a whimper, legs jolting.

“My, my, do I even bother with foreplay?” Tharja thought aloud, her fingers already inside Morgan, feeling his insides. “You've never touched yourself?”

Morgan nodded no. “I'm too scared.”

Tharja laughed to herself and decided to remove her fingers. “Oh, don't be, my dear Morgan. Let an experienced woman such as myself get rid of your hex.”

Taking off her entire outfit would be too much, so she ripped a part of her leggings, exposing her cock. Morgan’s eyes widened. It's far bigger than what Tharja expected. An average cock would have sufficed, but with Tharja's power, her new organ was long and thick, already hard and waiting to be used.

“W-Wow, Tharja, that's… better than what mine was!” Morgan admired her cock, stars in his eyes.

“Yes, I know that…” Tharja muttered. She lifted Morgan's legs and positioned her member on his pussy, so wet she could slip in. The mage rubbed her cock between his folds, his clit, relishing the whimpers that left Morgan’s lips. The friction made Tharja moan too, but she kept quiet, focusing on the boy. Once she felt Morgan’s juices coat the tip of her cock, she slowly went inside him, smiling. This wasn't what she expected, but she'll take what she can get.

Tharja had half of her cock inside Morgan when she started to thrust. Morgan yelped, biting his lip as she moved inside him. “It... It feels so good, Miss Tharja!” he panted out, mouth parted. The new sensation turned his head dizzy, loosening the nerves in his body when he got used to it all. Morgan saw how wet he was, his juices splashing as Tharja pounded him, and he moaned. Moaned loudly, too, crying out Tharja's name.

Tharja didn't want to hush him. She wanted everyone to hear. To make matters worse, or better for her, she used a free hand to touch Morgan’s clit, an immediate reaction from the boy. “Touch yourself there, Morgan,” she guided his hand, holding onto him as she fucked him.

Morgan followed her instructions and rubbed his clit. “Oh-” he panted. “Yes, yes, Tharja!” by his voice rising and the way his pussy tightened around her cock, Morgan was going to cum soon. He rubbed himself faster and faster like any experimenting child would do, cumming from just one little thing. He lost his voice for a moment when he came on Tharja’s cock, surprised by the intensity.

“I wonder…” Tharja muttered as she stopped, removing herself from Morgan. She tilted her head, a mischievous thought entering her brain. “Turn around, Morgan…”

Morgan’s sensitive legs managed to follow Tharja’s instructions. He turned around, ass pointed towards the mage. “What happened to the curse?” the boy asked, yelping when Tharja’s hand felt his pussy again.

“I’ll fix it,” she promised, running her hand through Morgan’s hair. “First, I have to see something…” a dark laugh left her smiling lips, wetting her fingers. She entered his pussy from behind, earning a cry from him. That wasn’t all. “Move towards me, Morgan,” Tharja instructed.

Morgan tried to figure out what she meant. He moved his ass towards her, feeling her cock deep in him, and he moved again, realizing what Tharja wanted. With a small whine, Morgan fucked himself on Tharja’s cock and felt something wet poke his other hole.

Tharja inserted her wet fingers in Morgan’s ass, licking her lips. What a shame she didn’t have lube, but Morgan was so wet, dripping on the bed sheets, it worked for a fine substitute.

“Both... Both at once?!” Morgan questioned, still moving his ass.

“It’s an experiment, Morgan…” Tharja said, her two fingers in the boy’s virgin hole. She went deeper, and with Morgan moving, it helped her out. Morgan whined loudly, unexpecting stimulation from both places. He still didn’t recover from his orgasm. “Ah hah,” Tharja smiled when she felt her fingers against Morgan’s sensitive place.

“M...Miss Tharja!” Morgan stopped in shock.

“Keep going,” Tharja slammed her hips, rubbing Morgan’s prostate. Morgan whimpered and followed through. “You gave yourself a woman’s body part, but it still didn’t change what’s inside you… How fascinating!” she giggled at the discovery. “You must tell me the spell you used… in order for me to reverse it, of course,” she added the later part, then removed her cock from Morgan, inserting it into his ass.

“Tharja!”

“Your ass is so tight, tighter than your boy pussy!” Tharja spread his cheeks as she fondled them, thrusting fast. “Oh, I can cum from this! What a cute little boy you are, Morgan!”

Morgan smiled weakly at the compliment, but he couldn’t focus on the words, just the pleasure. As Tharja fucked his hole, he focused on his clit, still sensitive. The stimulation of both his prostate and clit made him choke on his saliva, another orgasm hitting him. He didn’t know any of that, yet, all he cared about was that it felt good. Then, Tharja moaned in delight, a sudden hot feeling filling his ass.

Tharja released the boy and took her cock out of him, a wondrous amount pouring out of his hole. “Oh my, and the effect of my spell resulted in so much cum!”

“Everything hurts, Miss Tharja…” Morgan whined, face against the pillows.

“Yes, well… I went a little ahead of myself.” Tharja muttered. “Fine. I shall return you to your original state,” she hopped off the bed and retrieved her spellbook. She already knew the spell Morgan used, as she dabbled in sexual hexes like these. Morgan turned around to face Tharja, and the mage covered his lower body with a blanket. He didn’t need to see the change. Tharja knew the spell reverted once she closed her spellbook. She removed the blanket, revealing Morgan’s cock. “There you go,” she smiled.

Morgan covered himself out of embarrassment. “Did… did anyone hear us?”

“No. I cast a hex so no one could enter or hear. I don’t want your parents to kill me,” Tharja replied, taking the blanket from Morgan so she could change herself back. “I’ll fix my clothes later. For now, why don’t we bathe together, Morgan?”

Gathering his clothes, Morgan nodded. “I’d like that, Miss Tharja!”


End file.
